thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Raef (God Killers)
Word Count: 2315 Mink: at 5:50 PM [Setting: Day 192 (morning).' '''Goro's eating 'breakfast’ and Raef is still on a roll.] The sun peeked through the windows of the kitchen unlike the night he had returned to the castle.' That night had been cold and bitter, leaving him shaking as he crawled into bed and curled up against Griffin. He simply held the half-orc until the sun had risen, staring out across the room. No answers came to him in those answers and today he still had none. But he was at least kept busy. The puppies needed attention, the wedding needed planned, and his robes needed stitched. They should have all been easy, but the wedding weighed heavily, nearly obscuring the issue with Gruumsh. He had never had a wedding - the last one had had been had been fucking forever ago - and now he had to plan one. He fucking needed Hansel or Mishka or Ombre or -- -- Goro. ' And Goro was back at the castle.' He could kill two birds with one stone. He found the cleric early in the morning, eating toast that didn't look like it had even been buttered. “Nice breakfast,” he commented as he searched the cupboards to make something for himself. '''Lina: '''at 5:54 PM Goro grunted in reply. He was fucking worn out from the hours of walking yesterday, and the exhaustion of crying himself dry after he'd gotten back to his room. Being with Mishka had helped--made him feel like things weren't quite so dire--but there was nothing to do about the tiredness. Goro watched Raef searching the cupboards, and shoved another bite of toast in his mouth. '''Mink: at 5:58 PM Raef glanced back over his shoulder.' '''The guy looked tired. "Want somethin' else?" He could cook, and Goro looked like he needed a pick-me-up.' It was just too early for alcohol. '''Lina: '''at 5:59 PM Hrm. Raef was pretty good cook, from what Goro could recall. "If you're making some already, I guess." '''Mink: at 6:04 PM Raef rolled his shoulders noncommittally; he hadn't decided on anything, but he could whip something up.' '''He found what he needed and shortly he had two plates with two slices of bread cooked in an egg mixture.'He found the syrup before he slid a plate across the table to Goro. "You look like shit." He dropped into a chair with his own plate. "Long trip?" '''Lina: '''at 6:10 PM "Thanks, yeah. Walked from the farm to the Sanctuary yesterday." Goro took a bite. Fucking delicious. He shoveled some more into his mouth. "Not bad, old man." '''Mink: at 6:15 PM "Can you even taste it?" Raef arched an eyebrow as he chuckled before he took a bite of the food.' '"He agreed to best man." Lina: '''at 6:16 PM "Who, Hansel?" '''Mink: at 6:17 PM "Who the fuck else?" Lina: '''at 6:18 PM "Of course he agreed to it. He's a big fucking sap." '''Mink: at 6:20 PM "Fuckin' half-orcs." Griffin was a sap, too.' '''Fuck, he loved him.' He smiled softly as he cut through the last bit of the bread. "He alright?" '''Lina: '''at 6:23 PM "Fuckin' elves, seeing everything race-first." Goro shook his head. Mishka did the same damn thing. "He's alright as he can be, I guess. Which isn't much. Considering." '''Mink: at 6:27 PM "Ow." Raef chuckled.' '''It was a fair assessment - fuckin' elves. He twirled his fork between his fingers, watching Goro quietly for a moment. "What 'bout you?" He couldn't ever get an easy read on the cleric; the fucker was locked tighter than any chest he had ever picked. '''Lina: '''at 6:28 PM "What about me?" '''Mink:' at 6:30 PM It was like pulling teeth - except teeth came out easier. "How the fuck you dealing with everything?" Lina: '''at 6:31 PM "Great," Goro said. He shoved the last of the bread in his mouth. "Peachy." '''Mink: at 6:34 PM "Uh-huh." Raef leaned back in his chair, resting it on its back legs. "I'm fuckin' not and it's not my boyfriend shooting out lightnin'." Lina: '''at 6:38 PM Maybe it fucking should be. Goro closed his eyes. Thank god he sometimes had just enough sense to give himself a filter on what he said. "You ever heard of sarcasm, Raef? They have that up in Alabaster?" '''Mink: at 6:43 PM "It must be a new invention. Must've come out after I left." A smile pulled at Raef's lips before it was gone.' '"What do you want to do about it?" Lina: '''at 6:44 PM "Fuckin' kill Gruumsh, I guess." Goro tapped the tines of his fork against the plate. "You know he's scared of me?" '''Mink: at 6:45 PM Raef arched an eyebrow in skeptical amusement. "How the fuck is a god scared of you?" Lina: '''at 6:46 PM Goro shrugged and grinned. "Guess I'm a scary guy." '''Mink: at 6:47 PM "Uh-huh." Raef made a vague gesture to have Goro continue, setting the chair fully on the floor again. Lina: '''at 6:51 PM "That's all I got. I have no idea why he's scared of me. But I'm looking forward to marching up to him and looking him in his stupid one eye and giving him a piece of my mind." '''Mink: at 6:55 PM Raef tapped the tines of his fork on the table, leaning on his other elbow. "Should pluck it out." The eye was one thing the orcs suggested.' '''Well...they had hinted at it. "...I'm going to fucking tag-along if you don't mind." '''Lina: '''at 6:55 PM Goro smiled. "Fuck yeah. Glad to have you on the team." He stuck his hand out so they could shake on it. '''Mink:' at 7:00 PM Raef took the offered hand, squeezing. "I just want to pop it out myself." He smiled and winked, sitting back down. Lina: '''at 7:03 PM "Sure, you can do the honors. I'll hold him down, you do the jabbing." '''Mink: at 7:07 PM "Knew there was a fuckin' reason to ask you to do the wedding." Raef chuckled. Goro was the least cleric-like holyman he had ever met, and that was fucking great.' '''He leaned back. "Are you still fine with that?" '''Lina: '''at 7:09 PM "Ah. I guess." He'd been working on a speech to read at the start of the ceremony. It fucking sucked. "Long as you don't have your hopes up." '''Mink:' at 7:14 PM Goro had every reason to skip out on it, but he wasn't going to.' '''That was...nice. "I've never had a wedding so I don't have any damn hopes." He snorted softly.' His only hope was that Griffin didn't skipout the day before. "Just don't, I don't fuckin' know, tell us to fuck off?" '''Lina: '''at 7:15 PM "Ah, shit." Goro glanced up at the ceiling, toward the bedrooms. "I gotta go cross out my whole speech now." '''Mink: at 7:17 PM "If you're not up to it, maybe I should go get''' Larkin or Jasper to do it." '''Lina: '''at 7:24 PM "Psh. Amateurs. Sure, you want the whole thing to be a disaster. Go for it." '''Mink: at 7:26 PM Raef laughed. "Then I guess you'd better write some fuckin' great ceremony." He stood up to grab the plates. "I fucking appreciate you doing this." Lina: '''at 7:35 PM Goro grunted noncommittally. "S'nothin'." If he was being honest, though, it felt nice to be appreciated for something. Too bad he'd rather fucking die than tell Raef that. '''Mink: at 7:39 PM "Nah.' '''It's not nothin'." Goro was a whole hell of a lot like Hansel.' He dumped the dishes in the sink. "...it means a ton." Goro could have easily told him to fuck off - told them to fuck off. After all, it was their fucking fault Hansel had to deal with this Gruumsh shit. '''Lina: '''at 9:58 PM "Ah. Alright. Happy to help." Goro rubbed the back of his head and hoped he didn't look fucking embarrassed. '''Mink: at 5:24 AM Raef smiled as he sat back down; Goro was put-off (embarrassed?) by the thanks.' '''Oh well.' The guy was going to have to get used to it. "I owe you." He made a fist, thumb out, and dropped it carefully with the fingers face down and his left came to meet it before both dragged and opened face up: anything. He used a variant of thieves cant, an older one. Some of the people in the castle were trying to learn Nighthand, which was fucking amusing, and Goro was smart enough to want to learn. He hesitated a moment. "Not just for...doing the wedding. For not going after him." Hansel had probably spoken with Goro, but Goro didn't have to fucking listen. He knew he sure as fuck wouldn't've. '''Lina: '''at 11:11 AM Shit. There went the nice feelings. Not that Goro was fuckin' entitled to them, or anything. He'd made his damn bed. Don't thank me, thank Hansel. I'm doing it for him, in some perverse fucking way. "Hey. I gotta ask you something." He kept his eyes pinned to the table. "If their positions were reversed. Would you... would you?" '''Mink: at 11:17 AM "Yes." Raef didn't hesitate.' '''He knew the answer already: he would choose Griffin over everyone else.' It was a shitty answer, but he wasn't going to lie about it. "I'd do everything else first, but if that failed -" he rolled his shoulders uncomfortably - "I've already lost one husband and I'm not losing another." '''Lina: '''at 11:19 AM "What if--" Goro looked him in the eye, one corner of his mouth quirked up. "What if Griffin told you not to, and was so fucking adamant about it he just up and left? Refused to be with you if you were gonna hurt other people for him." '''Mink: at 11:29 AM Raef snorted softly; that was a Hansel thing.' '''And probably a Griffin thing.' He rested his arms and leaned on the table towards Goro. "Then I would tell him to fuck off. I'd rather...I'd rather him alive than dead." Even if it meant being without him. His jaw tightened at the thought and he had to sit back down before his legs gave out. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair, sighing. "... wouldn't you?" '''Lina: '''at 11:32 AM Goro shook his head. "That's not a choice I'm willing to make. I'll have him, and I'll have him alive. Just means I gotta find another way." '''Mink: at 11:35 AM "And what if there's no other way?" Lina: '''at 11:35 AM "Then I'll fucking die trying." '''Mink: at 11:38 AM If he didn't fucking understand that.' '''He would do the same fucking thing in a heartbeat. "It's a good fucking thing we won't fail then." '''Lina: '''at 11:42 AM Goro grinned. "Sure fucking is." He shook his head at the table. "Alright, fuckin'... as long as you understand where I'm coming from, here. I didn't want you thinking I was some magnanimous son of a bitch, keeping Griffin alive out of the goodness of my heart." '''Mink:' at 11:45 AM Raef waved away the comment with a grin. "I can't fucking blame you if you tried.' '''Just know, if it fuckin' comes down to it, I'd try to stop you." '''Lina: '''at 12:00 PM "Hey. You're not gonna fucking do anything to Hansel, are you?" '''Mink:' at 12:02 PM "Why the fuck would I do that?" Lina: '''at 12:02 PM "Fuck, I don't know, if you thought it would hold Gruumsh off longer, or something." '''Mink: at 12:06 PM "If Gruumsh really fucking wanted to he could take Griffin now.' '''I can't stop a fucking god even by doing something to Hansel." He didn't want to anyway.' He liked Hansel and he was sure as fuck going to try to find some way around this. '''Lina: '''at 12:17 PM "What makes you say that, anyway? You think Gruumsh has been half-assing it, or something? Why's he holding out on Griffin?" '''Mink: at 12:23 PM Raef shrugged. "I don't trust gods." Gruumsh could've been trying his hardest to Griffin and Griffin was just that fucking good at running - he nearly smiled; he could believe Griffin was that strong - or...or...Gruumsh had other plans. "But you're a cleric.' '''How strong are they?" '''Lina: '''at 1:07 PM Goro shrugged. "Dunno. Can't be that good or there wouldn't be so many of 'em." '''Mink:' at 1:18 PM "They're good enough to wipe out half of everything." Supposedly.' '''He had seen Alabaster come crumbling down, but it had been a lifetime ago and shit changed. '''Lina: '''at 1:44 PM "Psh. Half." '''Mink:' at 1:49 PM Raef made a vague gesture: approximately. "Half of Alabaster went down." Maybe.' '''If he cared enough he would find someone to ask, but he didn't and it was a pain in the ass trying to find anyone from when he was little more than a kid. He rocked back a little on his chair. "S'pose it doesn't matter.' Everything dies." '''Lina: '''at 1:51 PM "Well, aren't you a cheery old fuck. I'd drink to that if I had some." '''Mink: at 1:54 PM "Means we can kill a fucking god." Raef chuckled, dragging himself to his feet.' '"I'll take what I can fuckin' take."' '''He tucked the chair under the table.' "See you 'round." He walked around the door, pausing briefly near Goro - he didn't know if the cleric cared to be touched so he kept his hand to himself. "Oh. Fuckin' good job with Amren.My guild would have fuckin' loved you." He smiled and tapped the chair before he left the kitchen. Now he had to find Mishka. [End. Title: God Killers Summary: Raef finds Goro. '''They talk a bit, agree to kill a god and handle this shit.] Category:Text Roleplay